


An Unexpected Visitor

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [32]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor shows up at a Twin Souls book signing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

The line for the Twin Souls book signing extended well past the book store entrance and around the nearest street corner. Fans of all ages were lined up there, from the middle-aged mother wearing a shirt with the design from one of the movie posters who had dragged her young children with her to the pre-teen boy dressed in his best approximation of Alcor’s high school identity. All had brought copies of the books with them, often several per person. Many chatted with those next to them in line about their love of the series, their personal headcanons and ships, and their thoughts about whether the recent movie had accurately depicted the novel.

At precisely five o’clock, the line began to move, slowly but steadily. Many of the fans remained in the bookstore after having their copies of the book signed, gathering into groups that grew in size until the bookstore was positively packed.

By the time he appeared in a puff of blue smoke, the only open space in the store was that directly behind the table at which the author was sitting, her face plastered with a smile as she bestowed her signature upon hundreds of books in a row.

“I̢̘̰͇̩̎̎ ͖̫͓̲͔͈ͦ́ͮ̅̿́A̦̙͚͎ͫͨ̅͗ͩ̽ͫ͝M̜̘ ͕̖͙̖̺͞A͒͛͛̅̓̚L̘̥̜ͨ͡C̟͈̰̗̝͛͞ͅO̺̬̫̠̙̓̕ͅR̬̚ ̛͗͐ͭ͐̓̅̔T̷̩̳̜̮H͇̘͓͎̣͆ͥ̎̿Ę͕̘̬̱͇ͨ͋̿̔ ͖̮̉ͨ͐̌̆͋D͍͈̃ͬ̈́̉̃̚͞R̫̘̖͙̙͖E͚͍̗͈̗̾ͬA͖̥ͫͨͅͅM̔̅̌̑͏̺̙̩͎B̰̠̩̱̻̔͛̉̅̏̌̔E̬̮̲͙̼ͨͫ̈́͌̚Nͬ́D̃ͦͣ̆҉̜̭̜̬͎̬̻E̥̱͇̠ͤͪ̈̐ͮͮ̑R̢̗̼͚͙͒̋͒̓ͬ̑̊,͜ ̺̯̜̱͕̼̐̓͡A̩̟̙͙͋͗͡N̸ͣ̅̐ͦͩ̎̚D̅̃͑̀ ̫͓͚͕̪͝Ȉ̘̣̞̄ ̰͎͇͡ͅD͖̠̳̗̩̠̈́ͯ̈̄̒͆Ỏ̸̹̗̪͔̭̼͆̾ͨ̈̽̅ ̴͕͚̈́ͨN̙̦̻̥̗͂̃̌ͧ̄̎̆͟O̞͓͉̓̈́͛Ṫ̴͕ ̰̫͖̋̒̆̑ͩA̧̗͇ͬ̽̓ͅṔ̯͕̭͋͟ͅP̝͍̹̙̫͍̝̔ͮ̇̈́͠R͓̖̮͇ͮ̔ͣ̽Ȍ̵̠̖͖̗̒̐Ṿ͖̮͚ͥ̔̾̑Ḛ̦͕̹̐̈́̈́̇̓ͩ͛!̖̝͕͎ͥ̚”

The demon’s greeting was largely unnecessary, as all but the most oblivious attendees recognized his appearance at a glance. Some laughed, some gasped. The author turned to catch the eye of the demon who now stood at her side, the smile leaving her face in an instant. Several people got out their phones and cameras and began taking photos and videos of the demon.

Alcor’s body became covered with blue flames, and his loud, low voice echoed through the confines of the bookstore and out through the open doors into the street beyond.

“M̴͗I̅̓ͪͫZ̝̻̰͈̤͕̻̒̅̏ͮ͊̃͟A̘̚͝R̸͍̣͇̻̜̘ͥ ̨͓̱̞͕̬͙̮͛̓Iͪͦ͟S͈͇̬̮̉ͧ̉̾͗̅ ̤̜͊͂̎͂ͤN̷̟̽Ô̟̠̲͉͇̂ͧ͛ͨ̒̑͝T̖͖̹̖̭ͫ͒͆͌̓̆ ̛͛̾M̷̤̥͚̩ͣY͇̞̹̘͚͖ͣͮͤͥ͛̅ͅ ̥̬̦́̏̉̋̊W͈̻͚͚͋ͦI͓̼̹͕̮ͯ̃́F̺E̼̺̭̳̪̦̊͆̅ͨ̇͞,̖͉͖͉̖̗̳ͯ̒ͦ̈́͘ ͙̮̖̖̫̍̄̄A͂N̰ͯͬ͑͒͑ͨ̋D̵͕̤̋ͥ̐ͬ͛ ̎͛ͯ͞Y̬̭̞̤̗͕̰̓͛̏O̯̥͗Ụ͓̗͖͎̬͆̔ͬ̽ ̹̪̟̘͔̲̾́͑̊ͯͩ̓͡Ń̲̫̬̥̟͌͆̈͞É̹̗̬̔͂̋Ḛ͙͓̰͓̪̙͗̋͞D̴͕̤̬̼̫͒̿ ̖̏͒ͮͭ̓̕T̰̠̣ͪ̑͂́Ơ̟͇̰̯̯̅̌̎͆̉ͅ ̻̾̅ͪͧ̚͜S͈̣ͩ͂͜T̸̰͕̺̰̮͉̗ͪ̌ͧ̊͒O̰̹͖̫ͣͬ̾̄̋͌́P̦ͨ̏̑͑ͨͨ͗̕ ̼̾̎̉̌̋ͩͬS͐̀̈́̒ͩͭ͏͙̳̳̥̯Ǔ͍̭̝̬ͬG̭̣͓͆͂G̝͑̀ͦ̈́È̟̤̺̐͑͋̍Ṡ̷͉̝̖̼̭̈ͬT̲̪͖ͪ̎̍͆̓ͯ͌͢I̛͗̈́̔N̦̳͙̞͍͐ͪ̐͆͜G̯̹͖͓ͧͪ ̪̝̗̥͌̿͡Oͧ̑ͫ̅ͥT̛̪̺̖̭̠ͨͥ̊ͣͦ̚H̭̩͚͍̿͒̾̒E͔̹̱ͫ͂ͣ̓ͤ̿͂͜R͋ͦͦ͗̑̍͒W̹̻̗̭̊͞I̩͉̬͇̪S̯̳̣̥̗̰̠ͩ̈́ͬͮE͖ͥ̎̑͆͒̓͞!̼̰̥͕̥ͧ̏͒́ ̥͙͚̞͈̳̦ͮ̀T͍̱̎̄̿ͥ̈́́H̩̱̮͙͖̮̎̊̾̊E̦͙͍̲̮͔͍̎̽ͥ́ ͖ͮ̉M̱̩̗͍̯ͦͬͬ͂̈ͧ͆E̟͇̊̋̐̈́͜R͎̖̙͂͊ͨͭ̈̀̍͝Ȩ̠̰̰ I͋ͧ̂̏D͕̻̈͒̽̿ͅE̺̹̤̹̱̖ͨ̽Ạ͍̭͕̮̗ ̅̐̑̎̃͆ͬ́Ö̪̮̰̙̖͆F͐ͦ̒ͥ̿ͫ ͧ̔ͧ̃̏ͨ̐I̮̯͓͇̮̖̯͐̐͊͒T̴̲͙ͬ ̜̔̎ͯ͝S̜̆̃̿̎̈́Ĭ̢͈̘̻͆ͥͅC͔͉͈̹͕͕̤K̴͔̤̟̃ͯ͒̂̏́ͣÈ̷N͓̥̳̖͉̥͗̓ͯ͝S̃͐͐҉̱͍̲͖̙͇͙ ̥̠̠̺̪̩̃̊̔͗ͅM̜͚̳̠̮͑̉̐̕Ḙ̿ͮ!̖ͣ ̬͎̮ͥ̇A̲̪̐ͭ͛͗ͩ́B̬̥̻̭̲̼̬̒̄A̮̦͔͆͒N̩͚ͥ̐̿D͊̉ͨ̚̚Ȯ̬̾̈ͤ͒N̳͎͍̍ ̝͕̦̫̫͐ͭ͗͂ͯ̿̽͡T̝̫̓̆̅͂͌ͨ̋̕H͉̝̻̱̜̥̿̊̆̋͑̀ͅE̟̲͍̞͎ͨ̈͞ ͧ̔̑͋̑L̨͚͇ͮĮ̱͇̯͕̪̻̻̃ͬ̆̏ͨ͐̾E̬͕͖̘̿̋ͤS̸̟̳͚̓̄ͤ́ͩͦ̚ ͎͐ͥ ̋̍͢C͇͚̞͉̃̏̐̎͆Ò̘̼̩̺̗̙̍̽̚͘N̪̟̪̠ͫͤT̺̫͚̥̝̳ͤÀ͙̖̼̩͕͖Î̹͗̆͊͘Ṇ̤̫̓́E̶͓̹͕̖ͧͧ̾̄̊̓̊D̰̹̦̰͇̠͙̈́́ ͚ͥ̏͌W̟̻͎̺̃̏ͤI͓̳͔̯̪͈ͣͨ̇ͤ̚T͢H͛̆̋̈́ͦ͏̟̫̘̭I̎̅ͮͮ́N̖̭ͫ̌̇̃̔ ̰͉̥͚͈̤ͮ̽͌T̰̘͖ͣ̎H̝̺̠̪ͬ̄̓͜Ę̻̝̹̜̝̄̀̅Ṣ̗̭̾̆E̦͙͕ͯͭ ̠̰̌̋̎ͨ͋̂̚͟H̆O̭̘͌̉̿ͭ͒̏̚R̳͕ͧ̾͆R͏̥̪̯̩Ī͇͙̼̻͓̆̔̍ͫͦ̊͟B̥̗̼̟̠̼ͦ͋L̥͕̝̫ͯ͒͂͡E͑̄̍̄ͯ̐ ͆͘B̞̭͚̖̯̒ͫ̋̒͌̃O̳͈̦̭͖̥ͅOͩ̊K̷̯̠̣S͖̥̯̱̰!̧̜͖̝̜̜̝̩̃̃̇̊ͥ̓͂”

The area went silent; it took a minute or two for the book’s author to weakly offer up her own thoughts.

"I- I didn’t mean anything by it…"

“J̢͖̬̦̥̦ͮ͋̓̾ͅU̽̑̈̇S͖͔͎͈ͨ̒̽ͥT̞̤̪͎͒̉̑̏ͮ͞ͅ ̥̫̫̄͗̌͆ͫ̓S͖͖̝̩̮̝̓̌̎T̪̰̭̟̹̞ͨ͒ͨͮͪ͛̏O̡̮͇̼̪̤̊ͧP̼ͫ͠ ̠͎͔̮ͯ̈̂̊̆ͥ͝I̴̘͈̲̣̪̥̟͑̇̏͂̈ͩ̍T̬̭̱̩̠͌ͮ̓ͥ̽!͖̙̑͛ͦ̐͑ ̦̖̜̤̩̜̫͋͞I̶̞͎̻ͯF̢̙̟͎̪͈̌ͣ ̅̍ͥ̊̑͆̆̕ỸͪȌ̝͓͉̘̊ͅU̼̇ͥ͊͒ ̘͎̀̌̕G̣͚̿̈́͂Ŭ̖͛̇̏͗ͧ͊Y͎̗̤̩̼ͅS̳̲͇̟̜ͨ̈́̾̐ͅ ̥̲̱̟͓̝̞̊̍̇ͩͦͩḲ̠̟̻̱̠͍͐̎͟E̥Eͤ͟P̸͙̼̙̞͖̯͇ͮ͐͆ͦ̎̿ ̩̦͕̭̪̯̆̌͞R̾͑͋͆̐̾͏̠̩̖̻̦E̼̮̣Ä̯͕̼͕ͮ̀͒͂ͬ̂D̪̞̺̥̯̱̐͒ͨ̑̾̂͑I̽ͮN͖̬ͪ͒̋̇Ǵ̟̼̰̞͐͌̽͑ ̶̺͙͇̣̂ͥ͊̔T̪̹̖̦͚̻̺ͮ̈́̔̎̌H͙̎̎̓̍ͤ͒ͮ͞I̥ͥ͋̋̇ͧS̗͚͉͊́͊̏ ̊͏̝͙̜̮̪ͅT̺͇ͨ̍̽͋̅͌͘R̤͈̠̠͙̭̃̌̽ͅȀ̝̤͇͖͒͊̿̆̄S̷̰̮̯͉͖ͧͤ͋̋͑̚Hͦ́̑ͮ,̜̗̗̫ͪ͋ͭ̅̐̀ͅ ͉͙͖̎̆͑̄ͭI̓̌ͮͦ͝ ̳͙̹͉̖̳̳̔ͧ̽ͦͯM̤̲̫̜̼͑A̶͎ͩ̄Yͦ̎́͌ͩͨ ͓͉̘̩͕̃͒ͧHͣͥ҉͇͍̪A̞̾͛ͬ̃V̪͚̈́͗́ͬË̖̪̬̖́ͬͧ̌͑ ̛̘̪̍̎̿ͦͪ̌T̜͇͍̬̍̈̉̑́͐̏O͉̩͉͎͙͂ ̼̯̊͗Ḍ̠̭̗̺͡E̷͇̯̟̲̱ͨ͊͗ͯ̂Š̥ͫ̎̃͋̔̆͟T̬̻̆̍̾ͯ̌Rͪ̔͗̀ͭͦO͖͉̱̺͈̽̍Y͖̗̓́̚ ̧͎̔̾̐͊̄̿E̫̘V̺̪̙͎̠̋̊͊̆̓E̸ͣ̑̚R̩ͣ͆ͮY͓̥͇̣̐̀͋͜ ̄͆͡C͖͕̯̠̥̞ͯͪͅO͕͓̫̤̥ͪ̇̅̔̐́P̩̳̳̬̤̹̌̉̿͘Y̨ͩ͒̎͗ ̯̯ͩO̙ͯͯ͌̂͛̋͜F̳͉̜̒͗̆ͤ̈́͜ ̵̝̖̊̋̃͒ͥͦT͡HE͚̹̱̺͢ ͎̞̜ͪ͆̾B̡̘̠̘͍̒̾͆̉ͦ͐Ọ̔̑̔͋O͓̳͕̖͚̬͗́ͅK̛͙̫̝̺͓͓̳̽̋S̟̋ ̙͈̞̼̣M̫͖̝̺̰̭ͦ͑̑͑͛Y̫̏͛̀̍͐S̄͒Ḙ̼L̻̞̹̤̫̥ͦ̋̋̈́ͪ̓̚F͙̻̙̳̬ͩ͌̐ͫͪ͘!̞͕͉̀ͮͦ̓̿̂”

A few of the fans in attendance glanced down towards their copies of the books in question.

“H̺͟E̟͈̰̤̟͗̚Ë̘͕͍̳͚ͭ̊Dͦ ̨̻̺͚͎͈̅M̳̬̜̓͋̌̎̉͌Y̭͌̈ͦ̋ ̢̹͕W͍͗̓̓͒ͭ́̈O͕̠̮̳̘ͤͥ͟ͅͅR̜͖͓͉̺̝̲͗̾͆͋͗̚Dͭ͊̀͛̾̄̂͏̯̬̤ͅS̮͕͎͕̎̉ͫ,̜́ͨ̽̚ ̻̬̱͚̯̘̮̽ͣͥ̆͐̄A͎̥̟͋̇̊ͣ̔̈̏Ṉ̱̫͖͊̽̀͌ͨ̚D̜̺̰̩ͭ̎͊̚̕ ͎͔̤̲̪̺ͪ̇̾͗ͦD͉̘̦̻̜̰͊ͧ̿̒ͭͮͫͅO̯͎̼͚̩͜ ̷̑̿̾̊ͬ̍Ṋ̻̙̗̼̘͍́̃̾̒ͫO̜ͧͫ̐̅̓T͈̠̟͚͍͓̪͋ͪ ͍̮̉̉̇T̂ͨ̋̔̒͢Ȩ̹͍̉̒̓̈Ṣ̓ͩ̑͆̓̇ͅT̝͉̼̫̞̠̲͑̉̇ͤ ̘̜̭̦ͭ̇͠M̮̹̠̰̬̗͕̃̒ͦͤ͘Ė̃̒̾̔̃̓ ̢̲̪̰̳̟̲ͣͬ̉̿́̒̽O̧N̘͎̖͓͒͗͌ͣͤ͝ ̨͕̰̰͎͇̤͈̈́ͮ͐̾Ţ̎ͤ̈H̹͓̲̒I̜͎̰͙͕̘̰S̖̞̳͖̅̀ ͓͆̃ͯͨ̏̐ͭM̗̩̙͕̹͈̀͑̉̃̃̾̚ͅA̭ͣ̉̓T̂͆̑ͨͪͨ͋T͈͙̼̘̬̘̟̋͑͐ͦE̢̗̦̣̗͇ͤ̉̃͗̎ͦR͔͔͚ ́ͥ͗̇̑̇̚͟A̬̝͙̥̳̾̿͟N̦Y̛̪͇̙̠̏ͥ ̍ͭͦ̎̀ͯ҉͇̮̠̞̥F̟̰̪̺̓ͦͪ̎U͖͇͓̹͂̿͊ͫ̕R͎̲̲̗͙ͭͫ͆̇T̤͎̟ͭͣͦͦͪ̓̚H̸͈͇̥ͤ̂̃̈́E͙͔̟͙̿̔ͪ̂ͪŔ̼̰,͙͍̤͚͜ ͫͫ͊͋ͥO̴̜ͬ͛̌R̭̮̮͚̔̏̋ͦͦͅ ͔̦͂ͅY̳̲̹̦͓͂̏O̙̦̹U͖͍̣̗̳͈̎̔ͨͥ̔ ̠͍̋ͯ̎̌͑͌ͦSͤ̏͗̚͏̭͖͓̫̻̳̮H͇͙̼̪̲̹ͨ̈ͧ͟ͅẠ̠̹̺̑L̇̂̓̑͡Lͬ̋̈̚ ̝͓̥̥͚͕̩Ṙ̠͌̆̒̏̾ͫ̕E̮͘G͔̯͉̰̮ͣ͛ͧ̔̐̋̉ͅR̶͔̲͌̆͌̅̈́E̅̔͑̅̅͗͏͚̲̮̦T̓͏̺̳̟̦͉ ̛ͬ͆͑͛̾͊Īͯ͊ͫ͂҉̙͚͚̟͓͖̹T̨͖͉̂͑ͯ̄ͅ.̝̦̭̪͙̀͋ͪ̆̅́ͮ͟”

And with that, the demon disappeared in another puff of smoke, leaving behind an ashen-faced author and a number of confused fans.

After some hesitation, the conversations exchanged by the attendees resumed, though most now focused on the event that had just passed.

"Man, those special effects were great! I wonder how they did all that?"

"Wait, does this mean they won’t have Alcor and Mizar marry in the next movie? Because that would  _suck_.”

"I told you guys Alcor/Woodsman was canon!"

"What? This is clearly promoting Mizar/Woodsman. Have you even read the books?"

"I swear I’ve seen that actor somewhere before…"

"Why didn’t they just use the guy who plays Alcor in the movie? The person up there didn’t look the same at all. Seems like a waste, if you ask me."

"It’s just a stupid publicity stunt, you guys. Stop freaking out."

"I’m so glad I managed to catch that all on my phone! I bet my video’s gonna go viral!"

And, slowly, the line began moving once more as the author resumed signing books, though the smile that returned to her face was thinner and weaker than before.


End file.
